USS Endeavour (NCC-1805)
| affiliation = | commander = Derbes, | status = active (2263) }} In the ''Kelvin'' timeline, the USS ''Endeavour'' ( ) was a starship, an Mike Johnson on Twitter cruiser in service to Starfleet in the 2260s decade. ( }}) Service history The Endeavour succeeded a previous , which was lost at in the year 2258, during 's temporal incursion. ( }}) Science officer Amos transferred off the Endeavour and onto the . ( | }}) Two of the Endeavour s officers, Andorian engineering Lieutenant Hila and Human communications officer Murcia were in fact members of a higher species who were sent to observe the species of the three-dimensional universe. ( }}) Following the destruction of the Enterprise, and the retirement of Captain Derbes, the ship was sent onto a one-year exploratory mission under the command of former Enterprise captain . Though her first assignment was to explore the unmapped Pellion system, she changed course to respond to a distress call sent by the nearby . ( }}) The Endeavour followed the attacker, discovering that a Borg sphere was responsible. Though the Endeavour s weapons briefly caught the sphere off-guard, it adapted quickly and beamed an assimilated Craig Terrell onto the Endeavour as a warning before warping off. The Endeavour assisted the outpost survivors before pursuing. ( }}) On the border of the Romulan Neutral Zone, Commander and Lieutenant joined the crew in their pursuit where it was deduced that the Borg were searching for the Narada. Arriving at a Romulan outpost, the command crew beamed down to try and stop the Borg only to be overpowered with Spock being taken prisoner. ( }}) To gain further access into Romulan space, Kirk was forced to surrender the Endeavour and her crew to the . After being escorted to Romulus, Kirk had the Endeavour s compliment of photon torpedoes beamed within the Borg sphere, destroying it. In gratitude, the Endeavour was allowed to go in peace but at the cost of leaving Commander Valas behind. ( }}) While being repaired at a starbase, Lieutenant Commander was made the ship's first officer. On its first mission out, the Endeavour was caught in the gravity well of a white hole which only sealed itself with Hila's sacrifice, leaving Murcia as a human aboard the Endeavour. ( }}) The Endeavour was later tasked with transporting the Andorian ambassador to the as well as a contingent of Starfleet cadets. After the Romulan ambassador Joltair had been poisoned, the Endeavour pursued a ship fleeing the conference. ( }}) The crew discovered that the Tellarite ambassador, Kintro, had been responsible for Joltair's death and returned him to Babel where he was turned over to the Romulan Pilok. ( }}) The Endeavour was later intercepted by Thalia, a friend of Kirk's, for aid in recovering her mother, Eurydice, from Antos IV. Unbeknownst to the crew, Kirk was assaulted on the planet and replaced by the still living though insane Captain who had assumed Kirk's form. ( }}) Garth used Kirk's security codes to assume control of the Endeavour so as to attack the , now commanded by Jiang, as revenge for his perceived abandonment before Kirk beamed aboard and reestablished control of his ship. ( }}) Sometime afterwards, disembarked from the Endeavour to return to . The Endeavour soon detected unusual readings, similar to the ones detected by the Enterprise months back, and set course to investigate. ( | }}) The Endeavour was pulled into a multiversal collection of vessels where Kirk recognized the Enterprise commanded by his female counterpart. As the quantum energy surged, Kirk and Doctor were beamed off the Endeavour. ( | }}) As part of his plan to defeat , Kirk assembled a fleet of interdimensional starships, with the Endeavour as the flagship, to kill him. Unwilling to admit defeat, Mitchell rewound time placing the Endeavour at the original site of the anomaly with only Kirk retaining any memory of what happened. Content with his victory, Kirk ordered the Endeavour to set course for Waverly Station for a resupply. ( | }}) Crew manifest *commanding officer: **Captain Derbes (ret. 2263) **Captain (2263) *first officer: **Commander Valas (-2263) **Commander (2263, acting first officer) **Lieutenant Commander (2263) *science officer: **Science officer Amos (-2262) **Lieutenant Ellix *communications officer: **Lieutenant Murcia **Lieutenant (2263) *navigator: **Lieutenant **Lieutenant (2263) *chief medical officer: **Doctor Groffus *doctor: **Lieutenant Commander *Chief engineer: **Lieutenant Commander (2263) *Engineer(s): **Lieutenant (2263) **Lieutenant Hila (-2263) *crew: **unnamed Humans **unnamed Vulcans **unnamed Andorians Appendices Connections Appearances *''Boldly Go, Issue 1'' *''Boldly Go, Issue 2'' *''Boldly Go, Issue 3'' *''Boldly Go, Issue 4'' *''Boldly Go, Issue 6'' *''Boldly Go, Issue 7'' *''Boldly Go, Issue 8'' *''Boldly Go, Issue 11'' *''Boldly Go, Issue 12'' *''IDIC, Part 1'' *''IDIC, Part 2'' *''IDIC, Part 6'' Background *The USS Endeavour was intended as being of the same type as the from the video game Bridge Crew, as confirmed by comic author/illustrator Mike Johnson on Twitter. References Category:Starships Category:23rd century starships Category:Federation starships Category:23rd century Federation starships Category:Federation starships (alternate reality) Category:Kelvin timeline starships Category:Aegis class starships